<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mile high club by stabbystars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909408">mile high club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbystars/pseuds/stabbystars'>stabbystars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Lowercase, Mile High Club, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbystars/pseuds/stabbystars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a tough solo case you and aaron fly home together on the jet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mile high club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>as soon as you stepped foot in the jet you realized how exhausted you were. you slid into one of the jet’s plush leather seats and relaxed. aaron hotchner, your boss, sat down across from you. you had developed some rather intense feelings for him over the past couple of months, this solo mission with him didn’t help those said feelings one bit. he was just so incredible to you, most of the BAU looked up to him as well but you couldn’t help noticing the small things, how he comforts the victims of the crimes you help solve, how he stays at the office until everyone else leaves, and especially how sweet he’s been to you recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, you alright?”, his deep voice cuts through your thoughts. you didn’t realize how distracted you were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh! yeah of course, i’m just tired.”, you were lying through your teeth. the mission had been tough, you were too late to the crime scene. the murderer had already taken 11 victims, you could’ve stopped the 12th if you had been a little bit faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(y/n), you don’t have to lie to me. i was there too, it’s tragic what happened but this is not your fault. i need you to know that.”, his eyes softened. he reaches over the small table and gently grabs one of your hands. you noticed how much smaller yours were in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaron, please don’t. if </span>
  <em>
    <span>i </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been faster in gathering evidence we would've gotten there sooner. that poor girl didn’t deserve to”, your voice caught in your throat, “..die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(y/n)...”, he stands and steps over and stands next to the seat you’re sitting on, “can i sit here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you nodded, scooting over to make room for the larger man. he slides in next to you and intertwines your fingers again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know it can be hard not to blame ourselves for what happens, trust me i do. but you have to believe me when i say that there’s nothing, absolutely nothing, we could have done better. from the moment the wheels were on the tarmac you were rushing to solve this case. you did everything right. you’re an amazing agent (y/n), one of the best the BAU has ever had the pleasure of working with. you mean more than i could possibly put into words.”, his smile was so bright and warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you were in love with this man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaron.. you don’t need to-”, he raised a hand in front of your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i want to. i really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to, i promise. the whole team needs you, garcia, morgan, prentiss, jj, reid, rossi.. all of them. and (y/n)? </span>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <span> need you, oh god, i need you. you complete me in ways even i don’t understand. you inspire me to be a better person, before you i was so miserable and cold, now i feel like i can breathe again. when i see you at your desk when you come into work it’s like seeing the sun after a year of storms. you’re the brightest light that i have in my life, (y/n).”, his voice got progressively rougher as he spoke, as if he was about to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaron.. i don’t know what to say.”, you breathed out his name as tears slipped down your cheeks, your breath hitched in a sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can i hold you, (y/n)?”, there were tears in his eyes now. “i didn’t mean to make you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his words were cut off as you flung your arms around him and you buried your head in the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. your sobs picked up as he starts running his hand up and down your back comfortingly. you weren’t used these sweet of words from him, you knew he had been acting nicer to you the past few months but never anything like this. his arms felt so warm and grounding around you, this is the safest you had felt in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after a while of him holding you and stroking your back you realized he was whispering sweet nothings to you. his voice was incredibly soothing to you, hearing it so close to your ear was making you want to shower him in affection. you wanted to stay like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you pull back enough to rest your forehead against his. you close your eyes and think, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>it would be so easy to lean forward and kiss him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaron, that was beautiful. you certainly have a way with words.”, that pulled watery laughs out of the both of you. “you’re the most important person in my life. i felt like i had no one before i joined the BAU, now you’re here, as well as our ragtag family we have. they mean a lot to me, of course but you? you’ve treated me with such love and respect from the minute you met me. your words are always so sweet even when you’re upset, you’ve never taken it out on me. you’re the man i always want in my life, i don’t know how i would handle myself if something happened to you.”, your mind was taken to when aaron was in the hospital with 9 stab wounds, those days had gone by in a blur. the memories were repressed, pushed back and to never be thought about again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey now, sweetheart. what’s that beautiful mind thinking about?”, you felt his hand raise your chin up to meet his eyes. from this close you can admire how gorgeous he is, looking into his eyes felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you raise one of your hands and place it on his cheek, running your thumb back and forth under his eye. you gave him a small smile and lean forward to connect your lips with his. you can feel him smiling against you, you tilt your head to side to fit against him better. one of his hands comes up from your back to run through your hair and grip at the roots. you gasp at the feeling, he runs his tongue along your lower lip and you opened your mouth wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his tongue slides into your mouth, causing you to groan into him. the hand not in your hair moves to the side of your face. you pull back, panting from the sensation, he quickly moves from your mouth to your jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you gasp and arch into his body, pushing your chest against his. he moans into your neck at the feeling of your body </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressed against his. he starts to suck marks onto the side of your neck, feeling the need to make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the hands move from your face and hair to the first button on your shirt, fingers hesitating as he pulls back from your throat to look you in the eyes. his eyes begging permission to continue forward, you nod quickly and feel his fingers working on opening your button down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait, aaron..”, his name sounds breathless coming from your lips, “yours too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he looks confused until you reach out and fist your hands in his shirt. he smirks and pulls back from your body to rip his shirt off of himself. his hands return to the front of your body and finishes pulling your button up off of your shoulders. he leans forward and places kisses down your collarbone until he reaches your breasts. he starts to suck more marks into your skin, causing you to moan and reach behind your back to undo the clasp of you bra, causing it to fall off your chest. you gasp as you feel his teeth brush your nipple, the stimulation causing you to arch your back into the feeling. you can feel him moan against your skin as he travels farther and farther down your body, he leaves his marks along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please, aaron..,” your hands fly into his hair when he reaches your navel, “please fuck me, do something please, aaron.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my name sounds beautiful coming from your mouth, (y/n). you sound so desperate for me, princess,”, his knees hit the floor of the jet as he pulls you to the edge of the plush seat, “i want to taste you, can i?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the sudden movement of your hips caused you to lie completely down on the leather. your hands are still gripped tight in his hair, the thought of him eating you out is enough to bring you to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes! i need your mouth, aaron, please!”, he smirked at the whiny tone that came from you. he moves to unbuckle the belt around your waist, his fingers not hesitating. you raise your body to help move your jeans down, he tugs desperately at the fabric around your hips. your panties go with your jeans as he throws them on the opposite side of the jet. he smirks as he sees your blush rise to your face as he leans in and places sloppy kisses on your inner thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the feeling of his lips on your skin on your most intimate area makes you moan, he hasn’t even started what he’s promised yet you’re the most worked up you have been in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i want to hear all of your pretty noises, (y/n),” he interrupts his sentence with a kiss so close to your pussy, “keep those beautiful eyes on me, princess.” he dives into that spot between your thighs, you can’t help but let out a yelp at the feeling of his tongue circling your clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaron! god please! that feels so amazing!” your voice breaks on a moan as he licks into your core. his tongue felt stunning against you, the warmth his mouth was providing had your legs shaking already. your hips stutter and thrust into aaron’s mouth uncontrollably, chasing the feeling he was providing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a moan broke out in between your thighs, aaron pulled his face back and grins up at you, “you taste astonishing, (y/n). the best thing i’ve ever tasted, i want to stay in between your thighs forever.” he moves his mouth back onto you, as he feels your hips start bucking against he places one of his huge hands against your lower stomach, preventing you from moving without his permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“more! please i need more.” your words are breathy and broken up by gasps. you wanted more than just his tongue, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him inside of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his hands move to your thighs and pry them apart, you whine as he moves away from your warmth, “what do you need, sweetheart, use your words.” he bites the inside of your thigh to bring a high pitched noise out of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your fingers, your cock please, i don't care. i just need more of you.” you saw his pupils dilate at the mention of being inside of you. he practically growls as he stands over you and starts to undo his belt buckle. the sound of the metal of his belt being undone is enough to make you soaking wet. he rips the belt out of the loops on his pants, his hands don’t hesitate to undo the zipper and yank the fabric down his legs. his boxers go with his slacks allowing his cock to bounce up against his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you gasp at his size, he’s bigger than you expected him to be. normally you wouldn’t describe a dick as ‘beautiful’ but his was thick and long, just as you liked. you couldn’t imagine how good that was going to feel inside of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaron, i need you. i need that cock inside of me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you spread your legs as far apart as you can on the seat, beckoning him to come rest in between them. he smiles and leans down to hover over you, his hips slot between your thighs. the both of you moan at the feeling of his dick rubbing against your folds. your slick and his spit making the slide of his slow grinding as smooth as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah? you need me, princess? i can’t wait to hear those pretty noises once i’m inside you.” he leans down to kiss you as he guides his cock to your entrance. you both groan into each other's mouths when he pushes inside you with a hard thrust. you feel as if you’re being split open and it feels so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaron.. please move! your cock feels huge, please i need to feel you move.” your words came out as gasps, the feeling of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside you making you breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fuck! you’re so fucking tight, (y/n). so fucking good. i’m going to make you feel amazing, sweetheart.” his words break on his deep moans, he starts a slow and gentle rocking motion with his hips. the feeling of his cock gently moving in and out of you is making you groan on every push and pull, you can hear him gasping above you as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you raise your arms and wrap them around his neck, pulling his face closer to yours, “you can go faster, big guy, i promise i can take it.” as he starts pumping faster and harder into you, you wind your hand into his hair to pull him down farther to kiss you. his tongue slips into your mouth again as you moan. as you try to reach down to rub at your clit he swats your hand away and starts to rub circles around it himself, making you whine and buck your hips against his thrusts. he moves from your mouth to the side of your jaw and sucks a mark just under your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can feel you tightening around me, (y/n). i want to feel you cum on my cock, fuck! you feel so good!” his voice is deep and raspy as he groans through his words. the feeling of his breath panting hot and fast against your skin makes you feel like you’re in heaven. the knot of pleasure in your stomach is getting tighter and tighter, the quick movements of his fingers pushing you closer to the edge every second. the waves of pleasure washing over you at every second is becoming more intense, the dual stimulation on your clit and that special spot inside you is making your whole body thrash against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“f-fuck! aaron! i’m so close, please! please make me cum i need it!” he pulls back from your jaw to swallow your moans, his fingers and hips moving even faster than they were before. you could feel the pressure mounting in your lower stomach, just a few more seconds of his stimulation and you’re cumming around his cock. you scream into his mouth and buck against his whole body, this is the most pleasure you’ve ever felt. your walls are squeezing him tightly and by his groans you can tell he’s close as well. a few more thrusts and he’s cumming while you continue to ride out your orgasm, you feel him spill inside your body and he pulls back to let out the sexiest noise you’ve ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he pulls away from your mouth and you’re both panting, his arms tremble by the side of your face. he smiles down at you with the most warmth you’ve ever seen out of him, it causes you to giggle and pull him down again for a soft kiss. he slowly pulls out of you and you whine into his mouth at the slight discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he pulls back with a sweet smile, “you feeling alright, sweetheart?” he loops his arms around your back to pull you up into a sitting position and into his lap as he slides into the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“alright? i feel like i'm floating in heaven, aaron. that felt amazing.” you nuzzle into the space where his neck meets his shoulder and pepper the area with small kisses. “aaron.. you’re the best person i’ve ever met. you know that right? i’m so happy you feel the same way, i love you, aaron.” you felt his breath catch in his throat as you breathe out those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(y/n).. i love you too, i never thought i would be able to have you like this. i think i’ve loved you ever since you stepped foot into the BAU, when i saw you cracking cases left and right i realized how special you were. i’m so grateful that you’re here with me.” he kisses the side of your head, you can feel his smile against your temple. your heart feels like it’s full of warm honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“when the jet lands would you like to come home with me? jack is away at his aunts tonight. you’re more than welcome to stay with me.” his voice sounded hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course, aaron. i would never say no to being around you.” both of you are practically glowing with happiness at your new found love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we should probably get dressed before we scar the jet pilot more than we already have, huh?” you both feel like giggly teenagers, happy and in love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please come talk to me on my tumblr @sapphicstars !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>